


Sweet Kitty

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Sweet Kitty

Illya hadn't intended to adopt a cat, but the kitten he'd brought inside a few weeks before had stolen his heart.  Not a small feat by anyone's standards.

Sitting in his chair, Illya was reading when he felt the weight of something on his neck.  He reached back, felt the soft fur of the kitten he named Churro, after the sweet Mexican pastry.

"What are you doing?"  Churro righted himself up on the chair and then rolled again, onto Illya's back as he leaned forward.  He repeated it several times; it was a game he was playing, to Illya's delight.  



End file.
